cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rage Ordo
Welcome right|200px Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dw mandalorian 1920x1200.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 19:09, December 3, 2012 Rathe Gurfglider This is concerning the Rathe Gurfglider page, Hi there, even though it is your own fannon story, please don't make personal attacks on other players in your story. I recommend removing anything considered offensive or the page may be removed. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 21:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing pages Hi there, please do not edit character articles not created by you unless you have the author's permission, or fixing a spelling error. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 23:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck do you guys do every single thing the guild does. Here is a list of things that you do to copy us -Breefings, Meetings, Hunts, Elder rank, and much more. Pages Stop making pages for everyone in the Guild. It's not needed Captain Blasty 21:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Language This is your only warning for this kind of behaviour, do NOT send hate messages containing foul/innapropriate language to users via talk pages, message walls, chat, articles, or anything. Do not use foul/innapropriate language at all. Do not send hate messages at all. This is your only warning for something like this, next will be a temporary block. Wuher MosEisley 15:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lots of Errors Almost every page you make it has errors. And you need to stick to editing your page, not everyone Oh forgot to leave a signature on the lots of errors thing. Emperor Cosmic (talk) 12:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for editing any grammar mistakes there was in my article,Clan Akk, though i dont know exactly what you edited on my article but thanks anyways. I like when people choose to help others on problems, im not like the stubborn ones who dont want anyone editing any ones article, and hey your from Clan Ordo. Sweet I have a friend who is in that clan. Thorun i think his name is, but anyways if you have any advise for my article ill be happy to take it thank you very much. oh and hey if you want to check out another article im also working on at the moment look at Fash Akk if you like and thanks again!Sailor Scrivner 05:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Sscriv Thank you alot for the pictures I would love to have more pictures for AresSailor Scrivner 06:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Sscriv Npc articles Hi there, please do not make articles for npc, thank you. Wuher MosEisley 12:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Creating articles Hi there, please be 100% certain you have asked each player if you can make an article for them BEFORE making it. I have received reports that you didn't have some players permission from the players you made articles for. You told me that you have been asking, please be sure of that. Thank you, and do not simply just make pages with nothing but an infobox and one or two sentences please. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 14:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) are you rage ordor?Aidanj01 (talk) 23:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry i ment ordoAidanj01 (talk) 23:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Leaving generic, off-topic comments on pages Hi there, if you believe you have been hacked, please send a ticket in to the clone wars adventures support team here, and not spread rumours around by leaving off-topic comments on user articles. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 12:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Rage, my cruiser, Aay'han II ''is ready to become a Mobile Special Operations Garrison, but I need Pre Mando's or your approval to do so. ''Vode An! 20:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Yusanis Nightslasher Rage, do you think I should change the MANDALORIAN CIVIL WAR entries on my page to more of a story format? It would make the page longer, but more exciting. Ca'kad (talk) 16:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslasher) Wanted Poster I have your wanted poster, and if you want anything changed, added or taken off let me know, and I'll fix it. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/bronyland/images/f/f4/Pinkie_Pie_bounce_small.gif Reedman211 (Talk Page) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bronyland/images/thumb/b/bb/IG-211.png/40px-IG-211.png 15:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rage, on my page, you left a comment saying that somebody stole ranks, info, etc. from our squad. It was on my page, were you saying I stole info from our squad? Ca'kad (talk) 15:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslasher) MirtaGevFett (talk) 18:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Its done. did it in like 3 minuites http://mirtagevfett.deviantart.com/art/Mandalorian-Protectors-III-The-Desert-390950735 Shadow Moon Wiki stuff Check out the pages I added to the Shadow Moon Wiki Mando'a Ace (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Rage,can you add(Test) Outcast and Jateyyn Kabur to the squad. Hey rage it is joskey, i added the 2 peoples who wanted to join the squad.They passed the test both.Jateyyn had passed 3 on 4 and the other passed 3 on 5.So now they are in the squad.If you have any problems with them just tell me. i am gonna be on charges of thems if you left me.< Vode AN -JoskeyJarjarkine (talk) 15:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Jarjarkine (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My email: theanythingman441@gmail.comThorun Ordo (talk) 10:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Thorun .K Ordo .Esq How do u make a commercial for your movie again? Ryan65wad (talk) 23:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) su coy! Rage! How are you? Did you saw my pages with new template??? Awseome.Btw,there a guy who bother me..He never stop to delete thing in my page Look at this picture!!!! K Alrighty Rage, I'll get on that. Mando'a Ace (talk) 19:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rage i swear that i did not even made this page.About the Ban List.I was at school plus, in detention! I think it is my Brother because He did not have school today and he told me he avenged a truc.I swear! I'll talk to him today because now i really feel bad because everyone wil think that i did this page :( So i will talk to him and sorry again for all...this... Rage! The new page you made is just awesome! so i am gonna let you do it ok?? Btw i am continue the recruiting and i found people who really know much about the mandalorians! Outcast,and bounty Hunter Rage i have an idea.You know you added new ranks you should writte exemple *'General can make' *Major commander *superior officer *commander *captain *'Commander can make' *Captain trooper You see what i mean? just an idea :) Btw i love the new page! Hi rage! if you wanna talk i am in cwa right nowJarjarkine (talk) 14:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) My birthday is the 30 October.Only to tell to you. Alot of things to say.First,Burn Skirata Left to join Talverde Skirata squad so now we can consider him banish.Secundo,Max told me anything about the Ranking officers dudty and i want to say tank's you very much Rage for this rank because its an honor.Max also told me that i can promote people but i must to be sure that they are ready.So i think that i am gonna promote Jenetex Coolman.In the page of the shadow mandalorians,i've added a few ranks but there is optional ranks.So i hope you will accept thems.Outcast and burn left.I did what i could to make Burn stay in the squad but he left.He want to be your friend again.And i have a message from him. 'Rage,i leave the shadow mandalorians because i want to join the squad of my friend because they are not full in.So i guess that i am now banned from the shadow mandalorians but i want you to keep me as your friend please' That is what he wanted me to tell to you.So now,i think we should try to find shiny members so that the squad will be more active''.I'll'' take care of it when i am no busy ok? So if you have other things to tell to me,mail me. VODE AN!! ''-Commander Joskey.'' *''Mando'ade Tratur Ruus'alor Staff sergeant *''Mando'ade ruus'alor sergeant Jarjarkine (talk) 22:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Other Games Do you play LOTRO? I'm on the Withywindle server, my name is Arrowgard, I'm a hobbit, hunter class. Ca'kad (talk) 12:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslaser) Rage i think i missed of 58 minute....but if you are here come in cwa! or if you dont, go to it at 18:30.Or for me at 10:35 Hey, well, about the Shadow Moon Wiki....Food, animals and plants? Okay, I'll give it a try when I have free time. Kostis20011 (talk) 19:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) If of course understand.I would be idiot i id'not. Am i ban forever i mean,will i be Rec.officer again? I am in cwa right now I LEFT WHAT???? I AM STILL IN THE SHADOW!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I LEFT???? AND I LEFT ONLY 1 TIME!! Jarjarkine (talk) 04:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Order:You guy are all idiot.I will put a bounty in Rage's head and then i'll keel him.You will just try to figure how to escape.Youa re all fake.You death wacth.Yes i declare war against this idit And if you try to fight i'll kill you too.I HATE YOU SHADOW MANDO! Rage...This guy pissed me off.I am not gonna accept that someone insult you like if you were nothing and i swear he will regret all this.If you give me the permission,i'll use my other file to join his squad and to spy.Vode an!!! Jarjarkine (talk) 01:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yusanis gave me his orders.The SO will enter in action.Me,i wait to his new orders I am coming! Jarjarkine (talk) 12:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I am coming on cwa!Jarjarkine (talk) 14:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) PRE MANDO CAME IN THE WIKI!!!1Jarjarkine (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rage,for the Page of bekk,he was the one who asked me to do it !Jarjarkine (talk) 15:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw i talked to Pre Mando and he is really amazing! Hey Rage Come one the chat!Jarjarkine (talk) 15:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Order98 deleted all the info of the page.I let you wilth that because if i dont somthing i will just destroy him. The shadow mandaloriansThe shadow mandaloriansJarjarkine (talk) 20:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Good wuher blocked his page and repeared it!Jarjarkine (talk) 21:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I told it to Wuher and he blocked the Order but if you look the historic of the page,you will see that order deleted alot of word so he destroy anythingJarjarkine (talk) 01:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Su coy ner*vod ! Do you think tomorrow if we have a good number of people? we are gonna make a meeting? I hope so!Jarjarkine (talk) 02:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw i am gonna be here at Canada hour=10:30 and for you at 18 hour but i am of course gonna be at 7h for me.So if you wanna talk i 'll be there all the day! Vode an!